Point of Insanity
by Nathaniel Frost
Summary: L lives in his own imaginary world free of hatred and resentment towards him, but what will happen when he meets someone who does like him for who he is, but this person is younger? Read more to find out Rated M for Shota/Yaoi lemons and strong language
1. Wild Imagination

**Chapter 1-Wild Imagination **

Summer is finally here, all the children in Wammy's house are at play. All except for one, L. He is sitting indoors, away from it all in the library, his own private sanctuary, here there are only books, and he's read them all, well almost.

It wasn't like he didn't want to go outside to play with the other children, he would if he had even one friend. He would love to laugh, and feel the sunshine and the cool breeze of summer winds through his hair, but unfortunately, all of the other children at Wammy's hated him.  
Everyone called him such horrible names, he hated it, he wasn't a freak or a weirdo, so what if he was a little more intelligent then the rest of them, they were just jealous.

Sometimes he would sigh deeply as he read alone, it wasn't his fault that he was only fourteen and already smarter than most adults, at the heart of it all he was still just a kid like the rest of them, cocky and childish despite his intellect.  
His favorite book 'Conscious Clay', talked a lot about how humans and the universe we live in are all one consciousness experiencing itself, subjectively. He found the idea of it all highly intriguing. Today, he had finally picked up the only book in the small library that he had yet to read, 'Dante's Inferno'. It was actually a very long poem, but very well written.

When L got to the last part he began to hear footsteps and saw that Watari was standing over his left shoulder.

"What is it?" L didn't look away from the book.

"I need to go to Japan for business and I thought that maybe you would like to accompany me?"

"Hmm....I might as well, there is no point in staying here with nothing to read," L finished the last page.

"Splendid, I'll have a private plane set up in about three hours."

"Then I shall pack my things."

"Very well, I will go make that call to the airport," the old man turned to leave the room, but then...

"Oh, and Watari?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," L gave him a small smile.

"You are very welcome," Watari bowed and left.

The raven haired teenager put away the books that he was done with and went to go pack up his things. He didn't have much to take with him, it only took about fifteen minutes for him to get everything together. L sighed and took his luggage outside with him. He sat under his favorite big oak tree. It gave him comfort in the late night's since he could almost never sleep. His only friend was this tree. He would talk to it and not care if there was any response. At least it felt like he was talking to someone with the same amount of intelligence as himself. L breathed in the sweet smell of nature as he closed his eyes. He tuned out the other children playing and listened to the sounds of the wind as the cool air blew against his skin. It was felt like the tree was trying to talk to him telling him that he was not alone. The raven haired teen loved the tree so much that he also gave it a name:Valin, because he thought it sounded beautiful. This tree was his escape from completely losing his mind. He created his own imaginary world in the branches, it was a world of little people or as most call them, faeries. He made this place because he was loved in it, not hated. L smiled and took in another deep breathe of fresh air. He opened his eyes only to frown at who he saw standing above him.

"What the hell are you doing out here, freak?"

"I am relaxing my mind."

"Then go read a fucking book in the library nerd."

"I have already read every single book in there and what's wrong with me sitting out here? It's not like I'm bothering anyone."

"Not bothering anyone? You got to be fucking kidding me?" the boy glared at L, "Everyone finds your presence to be a nuisance, so why don't you back to where you belong, L?"

"I would if I could, but as you and I may recall, I don't belong anywhere, B."

"Why you" B grabbed the pale teen by the collar of his shirt to pull him closer to his face, "Then you should just die you piece of shit," B threw L backwards and spit on his face.

"One day I am going to be superior to you L, don't you forget that."

The evil L twin ran off while laughing manically. The raven haired teen wiped the spit from his cheek and small tear's fell from his eyes. He pressed his finger into them to stop. He was never to show any kind of weakness in front of scum like B. L climbed Valin just like he always does when everyone is asleep. He sat on one of the branches and hugged his knees to his chest. It helped him to think, so he started sitting like that all the time as he imagined Valin underneath him. He smiled as he saw his make believe faerie companions. They would always make him happy even if only for a moment. One of the male faeries sat on his right shoulder. This one was named Garth and he was the raven haired teens best friend. He had short golden brunette hair with a red tint, Carmel colored eyes, and smooth olive tone skin. He had small pointy elf like ears and the most beautiful crimson butterfly wings the teen had ever seen. The little faerie smiled at the small pale teenager.

"Why so sad, L?" Garth asked in his tiny voice.

"It's nothing, I just wish that everyone here at Wammy's House didn't resent me," the raven haired boy pushed his face into his knees.

"Watari doesn't resent you and neither do I and the rest of us up here."

"Yes that may be true, but Garth, you and the other faeries are imaginary."

"That's not true, as long as you can see, hear, and feel us doesn't that make us real?"

"Yes, but no one can see you except me."

"Then that makes us real in your heart alone, L so you'll never be lonely," Garth's smile grew and gave the small pale teen a kiss on the forehead.

"You're right, thank you," L smiled.

"You're welcome and don't go around saying that you don't belong anywhere again, L because you belong here with us."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise,"L sighed,"I wish you were my size so that we could play like normal children."

"I wish for that as well, but just listen to me, L Lawliet."

"Yes, What is it?"

"One day you will meet a child close to your own age maybe even younger with the same amount of intelligence as yourself, who will look just like me."

"Hmm...I will be happy if that day does ever come," L didn't believe him.

" I tell only the truth, we faerie's are unable to lie." The raven haired teen stared hard at his tiny companion. L sighed.

"I'll take you word for it then, Garth." Underneath the branch, the pale boy heard someone calling his name.

"L, where are you, we have to get going right now," it was Watari.

"Ah, I have to go everyone, goodbye, Garth, everyone."

"Bye-bye," they all waved.

"Chu," Garth gave L a little kiss on the lips. The small raven haired teen blushed.

"Bye, L I'll miss you."

"Yeah, same here," the teen smiled.

L jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet. Watari stared at him with shock.

"Shall we go then?" L asked.

"Uh, y-yes, do you have everything ready?"

"Yes," L pointed to his bags.

"Alright then, off we go."

The small raven haired teen grabbed his luggage and followed the old man to the black Mercedes. L smiled as he gazed out the window. Finally he would be free from this hell hole for the whole summer. Although he would miss Valin, Garth, and all the others. L watched the orphanage grow smaller and smaller as they drove to the airport. There were trees everywhere, apple trees, weeping willows, pine trees, oaks, all different kinds. The flowers were in full bloom and the grass was the greenest green L had ever seen. The teen opened his window to breathe in the fresh breeze. The Mercedes came to a stop in the airport stopping lot and they all got out. The walked into the air conditioned building and signed in. They got onto the private plane and said their goodbyes to England. On the flight Watari tried to stay awake with the teen, but passed out three hours later. The small raven haired teen didn't mind being the only one awake. In fact he liked it. It gave him time to organize his thoughts. L didn't sleep the whole eight hours on the plane. He only sleeps once maybe twice a month. He didn't like dreaming, he only gets nightmares. He would always dream of the day his parents were killed right in front of him. It was the reason he wanted to become a detective. L took a sip of his coffee and then added at least six more sugar cubes even though he had added fourteen earlier. He looked out the passenger window to see the planet underneath. It looked like a giant blanket to him. He hugged his knees closer to his chest. The small raven haired teen imagined sitting on one of Valin's tree branches with all the faeries around him. He smiled as he went off into his own little world with Garth sitting on his shoulder. Only like this he didn't feel alone. L sighed, if only he had at least one real friend then he wouldn't feel lost in his own fantasy. It was only a fleeting feeling to be happy. He closed his eye's the rest of the trip, but he wasn't asleep. Only thinking about how to make friend's in Japan. He opened his eye's four hours later, still fully awake. The plane was beginning to land. The small raven haired teen woke up the old man to put on his seat belt and before they knew it they were on the ground of Japan. They gathered all their things and got off the flying contraption. They got into a rented Limo and drove off to Watari's vacation home. The small teen sat eating strawberry cheesecake for the first hour until the old man got an incoming call.

"Hello.......yes......right now?" He stared at L, " Alright, I understand," he clicked the phone off.

L looked at Watari for a brief moment until he asked,

"Who was that?"

"That was my client," said the old inventor, "He wants me over right away and I don't want you in the house by yourself so, maybe you could go over to the library?"

The Limo pulled up to the house they got out.

"Alright, I'll go find something to do."

"Good," the old man handed him a cell phone, "Contact me if you have any trouble or if you simply need to be picked up."

"Fine," L took the tiny little machine from Watari and put it in his pocket.

"Don't forget to call yourself Ryuzaki while we're here."

"I know."

The small raven haired teen left the house right after the old man drove away to his appointment. He walked across the street to the park. There weren't very many children there, so L sat alone on the swing set. He swayed back and forth. The small raven haired teen watched the other children play with their friends. He envied them. He really wished that he had at least one true friend in the world. L swung himself higher and higher until he could see the small buildings behind the trees. He slowed down and went back to the small swaying. Suddenly the swing was jerked to a stop. The small raven haired teen saw that someone had grabbed the chains holding him. L looked up to see that it was a blond girl in Goth Lolita with blue eyes.

"My little brother wants this swing, so get off, weirdo," She scowled.

"There are three other swings that are free, can't he just go on one of those?" L asked politely.

"He wants this one, so piss off."

She pushed the pale teen off with extreme force. L didn't fight back. He fell to on his face in the saw dust. He got up and brushed himself off, then moved to the last swing at the end far away from that blond bitch.

"Hey," the girl stopped swinging her brother, "Did I say you could go on a different one."

"You never said that I couldn't and your little brother got his swing, so what does it matter?"

"It matters because I don't like being anywhere near freaks," her face was red with rage.

L became frustrated with that word. He hated being called that.

"What did I ever do to you? You don't even know me."

"You don't have to do anything, I call tell just by looking at you that you're a fucking little freak, so get lo-"

"Hey leave the guy alone, the person who calls someone a freak is an even bigger freak."

The girl became embarrassed and left with anger. Her little brother following behind.

"You okay?" L looked up to see who had stood up for him. His eyes widened. The boy looked exactly like Garth, only he didn't have pointy ears and crimson wings. And he was at least 5'2'.

"Yeah, I'm fine, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Yagami Raito."

L blinked, _'That's a nice name,'_ he thought to himself.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, you may call me Ryuzaki."

"Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance Ryuzaki, I was just heading over to my house to watch Law & Order, you wanna watch it with me?"

"You're a-asking me to come over?"

"Y-yeah," Raito seemed taken aback, "you seem like a nice person and I don't have many friends willing to hang out with me."

L was surprised. This kid seems like he would be busy with friends all the time.

"Yes, Yes of course, I would love to hang out, Yagami-Kun, L smiled."

"Good, follow me."

The small raven haired teenager followed the brunette child to his house. _'Why does this boy look so much like Garth?,'_ L thought, _'I know that Garth told me that I would meet someone that resembles him, but isn't Garth imaginary?'_ L continued to follow the boy and blushed. He felt a little embarrassed for becoming friends with someone so quickly. And younger nonetheless. It made him feel out of place.

"Hey, Yagami-Kun?"

"Yeah," the boy turned around and stopped to make eye contact.

"H-how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm Nine years old, you?"

"I'm Fourteen, but I'll be Fifteen in October."

"Wow your that old," L nodded, " I thought you were only Twelve."

"No, I am not that young," the pale teen chuckled.

"Ah, well that's okay, I'm pretty mature for my age, at least that's what everyone keeps telling me."

"Yeah, you do seem to act older than you look," L said.

"That may be true, but then nobody matches up to my intelligence. It's kinda annoying," he looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, I know how you feel?" that brought the boy's head back up in an instant.

"You have a high intellect as well?" he was astonished.

"Yes, but I don't really have any friends at all, just like what you saw in the park with that girl. That's how everybody treats me back at the orphanage."

"You live in a orphanage?" Raito looked appalled.

"Uh, yeah, but I rather not talk about why."

The little boys eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I asked something I shouldn't have."

"It's alright."

"Does everyone really treat you that way?, " he was referring to the girl from the park.

The small raven haired teen glanced at the child.

"Yes, they do," his voice was full of sadness.

"Sorry, but I'll never be like that towards you."

"It's okay, everyone pretends to be my friend."

"Well, I not one of those people. Others who act that way are barbaric."

L laughed, "Yes I agree, very barbaric."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I've just never felt happy with someone else before."

Raito moved his gaze down and blushed.

"We're almost to my house, we should keep walking."

"Alright, lead the way."

L followed the younger boy to the destination that they were going. Raito stopped and said without looking at the small teen,

"You know Ryuzaki, no one has the right to hate you. I know I never will because I happen to like you a lot."

The raven haired teen blushed at that remark. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. Raito began walking again taking a right turn near a big maple tree. L gazed at the beauty of it. He loved nature. There was something about it that made him feel at home.

"Alright," Light turned to face L, "Here we are." The house was two stories high with a small garden on both sides of the front door.

They walked up to the entrance and the brunette unlocked the door. The small teen followed the child inside, very unaware of what he was getting himself into.

**AN: **YAY First chapter complete..I hoped you guys enjoyed it...I know no sex T.T but if you guys leave lots reviews and favorite I promise to make the sex long and super epic amazing when it comes along^^


	2. Love?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note if I did L would still be alive T.T and Light would have sex with him everyday

**Warning:** This story contains, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai as well as SHOTA!!!!

If you don't like Yaoi or are uncomfortable with a 15 year old and 9 year old lemons then I suggest you don't read this

**AN: **Sorry it took me so long to update I've been under a lot of stress lately but I really hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 some of you are probably thinking FINALLY WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? anyway, again sorry for the long wait there will some humor in this chapter and I must warn you guys now, even though this fic is cute now, later on its going to get a little depressing and messed up. I decided to update today because its my 17th birthday YAY so this is a birthday present to my self. So anway please leave lots of reviews for each chapter thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 2-**Love?

L walked into the house behind the boy. They took off their shoes and stepped up into the dark lonely room. The smaller boy turned on the lights. The whole house was spotless, as if no one ever lived here.

"It looks like no one is here, it's just us," the brunette said, "We can watch Law&Order in peace, come on." L did what the boy said and they sat on the sofa, turning on the television, "I'll go make us some popcorn," Light got up and went to the kitchen. The raven haired teen pushed his knees closer to his chest and buried his face in between his legs. He felt weird being in someone's house, he had never been invited to anyones home before. It made him feel happy, a feeling he didn't normally feel. It was strange and almost new to him. L heard the popcorn in the microwave popping. The younger boy walked out with a blue bowl with the buttery food inside.

"Alright, time to watch a new episode of SVU," The brunette smiled, "SVU is the best Law&Order show."

"Yes, I agree," The pale teen smiled back.

The episode started out with a janitor cleaning the girls bathroom and a girl in one of the stalls was groaning and crying. Two boys ran out when they heard someone inside. He asked if they raped her and she said yes, the janitor called the police and they took her to the hospital.

"She wasn't raped," The raven haired teen said during the commercial.

"Why do you say that, Ryuzaki?" Light was interested in his seniors opinion.

"She lying and if she had been raped she would've been screaming more for help."

"Hm, that does seem more plausible, let's just sit and watch," Light moved his attention back to the television.

"Very well."

They continued to watch and what L said was true, she only said she was raped because she didn't want to get in trouble. She asked the boy's to have sex with her because the boy she liked said he wouldn't have sex with virgins. The episode finished and Light turned to look at L.

"How did you know that she was lying, Ryuzaki?"

"I analyzed her behavior and just put two and two together."

"Wow that's amazing, you should be a detective," Light's eyes sparkled with glee.

"That's actually what I'm aiming to be," the raven haired teen smiled.

"Really, me too. I'm going to become the chief just like my Dad."

"Oh, your dad's a detective, Yagami-Kun?"

"Yeah, oh we still have some popcorn left," Light looked at the bowl. "We should finish it."

"Yeah," they watched old episodes of SVU as the ate the popcorn. While eating, both their hands touched the others in the blue bowl. They blushed and turned their faces in the opposite direction.

"S-sorry about that," the younger boy stuttered and moved his hand back in his lap.

"No, it is quite alright," the teens face was bright red.

"Hey, um do you want to do something else now?" the brunette turned his face back towards the raven haired teen. L looked and Light and said,

"Sure, what is there to do?"

"I have some video-games we could play."

"Okay that sounds like fun, Yagami-Kun," L smiled. The brunette got out a two player game for his PS2. They began to play for hours as they fought bosses and traveled on a mission to save the city from a zombie virus. They played until they heard the front door open and Light's parents walked inside with his little sister Sayu. They paused the game and the younger boys looked at L with their eyebrows up.

"Raito-Kun, who is your little friend?" His mother asked in a cute babyish tone.

"This is Ryuzaki," the brunette smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you," the raven haired teen bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you too Ryuzaki. Your Japanese sounds very fluent." Yagami mother smiled.

"Thank you," He bowed again and went back to slouching with his thumbnail in his teeth.

"Would you like to join us for dinner," The father asked.

"I don't want to be a bother," His voice was shy and monotone.

"Nonsense the more the merrier," Yagami mother smiled.

"Alright," L and Light went up stairs to play some chess before dinner. L won after an hour of playing and they washed their hands for supper. They walked down stairs and saw rice, beef, noodles, and vegetables were set on the table ready to be eaten. L sat in a chair next to Light in his same old position. They all said, "Itadakimatsu" and ate the food place before them.

"This is delicious," L smiled.

"Oh, it's just a simple meal," Yagami mother giggled.

"Ryuzaki why do you sit like that?" Soichiro was curious.

"I have to otherwise my reasoning ability drops by forty-percent," L sighed.

"Oh?" He didn't believe him.

"Now, Soichiro-Chan don't be mean to our guest." Yagami mother smiled at L.

"Yes dear." He sighed.

They finished the food and L had to leave.

"You'll be back tomorrow right?" The Carmel eyed boy tugged on L's shirt. The raven haired teen smiled.

"Of course I will, we're friends right, Yagami-Kun?" The pale teen was serious with his question.

"Yes, of course we are, Ryuzaki," The child blushed. The teen's face also became red.

"Well, I should go now, bye Yagami-Kun," L grinned.

"Bye, Ryuzaki," The brunette let go of his shirt and waved goodbye to the older boy as he walked away. L waved back and went back to Watari's summer home. He stepped inside and the old man was already back from his meeting.

"Good Evening, L, where have you been?"

"I made a friend in the park and played with him at his house," He smiled.

"Really?" The old inventor was surprised.

"Yes, he's a genius like me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, you could use a friend, L," the old man smiled, "Oh, I almost forgot," He got out a small pink box and handed it to the teen, "This is for you, I picked it up from the bakery on my way back."The raven haired teen opened it to find a angel food cake with a strawberry on top. "Thank you Watari, I'll eat it right now." He grabbed a fork from the kitchen and sat in his usual chair. He ate the cake with happiness.

"By the way, L there has been a small change of plans," Watari sighed. L stopped with the fork still sitting in the cake.

"What kind of change?" He became more serious.

"Well, instead of staying here for two months, it looks like we'll only be staying for one." L looked at his cake with a frown, "Well we're here, lets just make the best of it," he forced a smile.

"Y-yes, that's the spirit," he looked at the time, it was 10 at night, "Well, I should be heading off to bed, goodnight."

"Night, Watari," He was stilling forcing the smile as he watched the old man walk up the stairs. He hated faking a smile, but he hated it even more when Watari worried. He finished what was last of his cake and sat in the dark silence alone.

The next day L went to Lights house again and they played Tennis together.

"I must warn you Yagami-Kun, I am a champion back in England," The raven haired teen grinned.

"Well, I'm a champion here in Japan, so you better watch yourself Ryuzaki," The brunette grinned back.

They began to play and went on for about and hour or so until Light took the final blow and beat L by a land slide. The teen was sweating and panting after it was over.

"Man you're good, Yagami-Kun."

"Thanks, but I still need to get better."

"What would you like to play now Yagami-Kun?" L cocked his head the side. The boy blushed, "Umm, well, we can go down to the beach, its really close to my house."

"Sure that sounds like fun, I can go get a swimsuit at my place," he smiled.

"Okay, I'll go get changed while you're out."

"Alright, be right back." L walked back to the summer home and quickly grabbed a pair of blue swim trunks, a towel, and sun block for his sensitive skin. He walked back and saw the little boy ready to go in red swim trunks and a towel hanging over his right shoulder. The raven haired to blushed at the exposed chest and tiny body.

"You ready Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"Y-yeah." L nodded.

"Then let's go," The brunette grabbed his hand and the raven haired teens heart skipped a beat. What was he getting himself into? He thought, but all he could do was smile as the two of them walked to the beach, not realizing that more was about to happen to them. As they walked they saw couples going to the same destionation. L's palms began to sweat, his heart wouldn't stop pounding what was this feeling? Love? No it couldn't be that was just obsurd, L couldn't be feeling that for a boy 7 years younger than himself. It was impossible. Wasn't it? _What is love exactly?, _The pale teen thought to himself, _It couldn't be this...this ache in my chest, could it? _They made it to the sunny beach and L went to the changing rooms. He came out and the brunette blushed.

"So, beautiful," The boy whispered.

"What was that?" L blushed knowing exaclty what the boy said.

"N-nothing, let's go swim."

"Okay, Yagami-Kun," The teen smiled.

They played in the water splashing like the children they were. The day was so beautiful, they had a swimming race and swam out pretty far, so far that Light couldn't go anymore and started to drown.

"Ryuza-" He sunk into the deep blue. The raven haired teen swam down after him and pulled him out of the water, making sure he made it safely back to the beach. The poor child wasn't breathing at all. There was only one way; CPR. L gulped as he felt his pulse go up as he placed his lips on the boys. Light woke up and looked up at the teen above him. The raven haired teens chest was burning up he felt like he was going to faint. Light felt his heart wanting more, but L removed his mouth and blushed. _What the hell just happened? _L thought and his face became red. Light became red as well and they just stared at each other for a long moment before a crowd gathered around and asked the brunette if he was alright. They were silent on the way home. They didn't understand what they had just done. What was going to happen next?

**AN:** Sorry that the chapter is short and kinda rushed I want to write more but theres so many writer blocks so if you have ideas please let me know in a review and I'll choose which one I like the most thank you^^


End file.
